SS Episode 2795
Sesame Street Episode Number: 2795 Plot: Grand Re-Opening Of Hooper's Store Air Date: January 18, 1991 Season: Season 22 (1990 - 1991) Sponsors: G, V, 9 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Handford greets the viewer to a special day on Sesame Street. Biff and his construction crew have spent all week rebuilding Hooper's Store, and today will be the grand reopening of the street's special gathering place. Outside the store, he encounters Big Bird, Snuffy, and a very sleepy Bob in front of the store. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In a flashback, Bob explains how, yesterday, Big Bird and Snuffy were "steamed" at the thought of having a different Hooper's Store. Bob explained to them that things change, which does not automatically mean things are worse, or better. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|As he continues his story, Bob drifts off to sleep again |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Dressed Up." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V in space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster acts out different feelings. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man illustrates 'between' in various situations throughout his work day. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In the next part of Bob's story, Big Bird and Snuffy are even more steamed because they want to be first in the new store, but they can't find a grownup who would spend the night "on line" with them (Bob almost sneaks away from the position). Meanwhile, Big Bird and Snuffy almost wake up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A percussionist on the beach talks about how rhythm is everywhere, such as in breaking waves, walking and horse galloping. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Carrot Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Waiter Grover: Grover tells Mr. Johnson the menu, which has the items numbered. Number 9 is the special of the day. It turns out to be a real number nine, but Mr. Johnson doesn't want it. (It's medium rare, and he likes his nines well-done.) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl picks the key that matches the keyhole in order to gain access to a cache of toys. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Handford shows off the new store, and Gina steps in for the first time. Telly and Juliet barge in with an 'emergency.' They are afraid that if the new stools are uncomfortable, Telly won't be able to drink his milk, won't grow big and strong, and therefore won't be able to become a fireman. Mr. Handford pours him a glass of milk, Telly drinks it, and before they realize what he's just done, Telly's problem is solved. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wegman: Fay shows on the bench and under the bench. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Vitamins give vim, vigor and vitality to a droopy V Artist: John Hubley |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "The Inside Story," which shows what's inside various household objects. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G for Giggle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Bert goes out to mail a letter, and depends on Ernie to let him in when he knocks. Instead of letting Bert in, Ernie repeats his knocks on the drums. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A dog, a girl and a lizard dance to a bongo beat. Artist: Karen Aqua |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gina and Mr. Handford are excited about all of the shirts and giveaways they have. Don Music pushes his piano into the store and plays the song he's written for the reopening, but he can't recall the last word. When Gina and Mr. Handford tell him that it's 'need' that rhymes with 'seed,' Don, with some Anything Muppet backup singers who pop up out of nowhere, performs a definitive version. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Words that rhyme with BALL |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids take swimming lessons in the pool |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|David reminds a boy to wash his face and brush his teeth before going to bed. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Parts of a clown are shown in close-up as kids guess what it is. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man finds and eats five apples, counting the number left after each one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Island (in sped-up film, kids travel to an island) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sign Cartoons: Coffee |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Everyone is on line as the new store opens. The Count counts down, but Big Bird realizes that while he and Snuffy are both first on the line, only one of them can be the first one into the store. Big Bird lets Snuffy go first, but he gets stuck in the door. Some of the others use the back door and push Snuffy out. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rap #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Robin Williams asks Elmo and the kids whether they would allow a nonsense talking, horned two-headed stranger to play baseball with them. The Two-Headed Monster shows up to play. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three striped balls encounter a polka-dotted ball. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At a fiesta, a group of kids try to break through a piñata. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Geronimo 10-0: The parachute becomes a large mattress. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At night, "everybody who's anybody" has been in the store except Oscar. Bruno carries him there, and Oscar's impressed because it's a mess. However, when Maria, Mike, and others show up to help clean, Oscar can't handle the cooperation and leaves. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|9 Ants Artist: Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings "Get Along" with some Anything Muppet greasers, the Martians, the Twiddlebugs, and a cow. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A gorilla applies for a job at the Gerfner Employment Agency. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Biff, Sully, and Stella have framed Mr. Handford's first dollar and offer to hang it up for him on the wall. Since Biff is the one who caused the collapse of the original store with one hammer blow to the wall, Mr. Handford insists, "I'll hang this one myself." The nighttime version of the Season 22 credit crawl follows, with the standard harmonica theme. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide